


Empty

by Palelyloitering



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Letters, Male Friendship, Sad, Short, Surprises, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wasn't expecting this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> My mistakes, I'm sorry for them.  
> Enjoy!  
> [Also, million sorries for making it THIS short. The idea wasn't basically long itself, so...]

Hannibal stepped inside his house, switching the lights on. Today was a good day for him. He was satisfyed with today's work. He didn't leave any traces, so he was, again, a ghost.  
His glance shot to his office's door. It was slightly open. He certainly did not leave it open. He neatly closes and turns off everything, when he leaves. But who was so foolish, to break into his place? His eyes widened at the thought, that he might need to mess his office up. He was tired. He didn't want to kill another person. One at a time was good. But what if the situation needed it? Well, he probably won't let the inturder go, without punishment.  
He took his shoes off, shook off his coat and let it fall on the floor. He quietly approached his office, carefully, without making a noise. As he reached the door, he pushed it open, reaching to turn on the lights.  
"I suggest you to..." He wanted to be rude to the intruder, but his voice trailed off, as soon as he could have a proper look at his office.  
Nothing was moved, it was dead silence and there was a body laying on his couch. The hand of the body was limply hanging, touching the floor. In the hand , there was a piece of paper. For the first time in his life, Hannibal dared not to move. He was frozen, staring at the couch. His mind was filled with worry and fear as well. What if this was something, that refers to the fact that he was exposed? That someone found out who he really was? He shivered at the thought, but shook it off and tried to man up.  
He, with slow and steady steps, walked up to the couch. When he saw who the body was, his knees buckled, almost giving up on him. He kneeled next to the furniture and had a closer look at the man.  
"Will..." He put his hands on the other's shoulder, gently shaking him. Nothing happened.  
He put his fingers on Will's jugular, but there was nothing. He started to panic, his breaths faster than before, his hands caressing the dead man's face.  
"No, no, no." He panted, as he ran to his phone, dialing 911.  
When he finished, he stormed back into his office, kneeling next to Will. His glance rested on the paper, that was in his limply hanging hand. Hannibal took it and read what was written on it.  
'I'm sorry. I love you.'  
The paper reached the floor at the second, when Hannibal read the last letters. He was extremely confused. What happened to Will? Why was he sorry? And why didn't he say something was wrong?  
Hannibal took the other's face between his hands, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He couldn't help a single tear roll off his face. He buried his head in the dead man's shoulder.  
"I love you too, Will."  
Hannibal felt empty. His only friend left him. He didn't understand why. And he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> The feedback that I've gotten from you...omg.  
> I'm dying. I'm literally dying, people. Let me love you all.


End file.
